LOVE IN LIBRARY
by Vela Buruuji
Summary: LOVE IN LIBRARY *** Cinta datang di kala dua insan terhanyut dalam ribuan rangkaian kata, dalam hening yang menyejukkan jiwa, seirama alunan gelombang detak jantung yang riuh rendah. Meski bisu, tanpa suara. Namun hati saling menyapa, di balik tumpukan buku-buku yang ada. Dan itulah cinta mereka. . . . . . . #NHFD/FUTURE/ . . . . . mohon maaf kalau masih banyak typo -DLDR-


**LOVE IN LIBRARY**

Gadis itu masih duduk di salah satu tempat yang tersedia di ruangan yang luas dengan banyak rak-rak tinggi yang berisi dengan ribuan buku. Dia asyik dengan satu buku yang ada di hadapannya, tangannya dengan lihai membalik lembar demi lembar lembaran kertas yang telah ia baca.

Sinar mentari yang melatarbelakanginya menambah aura kecantikan yang terpancar dalam dirinya. Rambut indigo panjangnya bergerak seirama dengan lembut angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Mata bulannya menampakkan beragam ekspresi dari hasil olah rasa pada buku yang tengah ia baca. Pipi gembil serta sepuh merah alami di wajahnya bak buah persik yang ranum. Pastilah para kaum adam yang melihat paras jelita gadis tersebut takkan berkedip dan akan langsung terpesona oleh kecantikan yang dimiliki gadis tersebut. Tak terkecuali, seorang pemuda beriris biru bak langit siang, dan berambut pirangnya yang seperti mentari, serta tiga garis di pipinya yang menambah nilai ketampanannya.

Pemuda tersebut memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan memuja. Ingin menyapa, namun hati dan raga meragu dan malu menggelayuti pikirannya. Meski biasanya ia hanyut membaca buku-buku yang dia pilihnya. Akan tetapi, saat ini dia malah memilih untuk memperhatikan aktivitas si gadis yang tak terasa telah setengah jam yang lalu. Sembari memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, buku-buku yang diambilnya teronggok di meja, terabaikan oleh sang pengambil yang tengah asyik menatap gadis pujaannya saat ini. Meski ini pertama kali ia melihat si gadis. Namun hatinya tak bisa menampik, bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada gadis itu sejak pandangan pertama.

Sungguh klise pikirnya, ia bisa terpana pada pandangan pertama. Namun tak ingin berbohong, bahwa sejak melihatnya untuk pertama kali dengan sinar mentari di belakangnya, ia langsung terbius paras ayu si gadis. Akhirnya dengan memantapkan jiwa dan raga, si pemuda beranjak dari duduknya, dan mulai melangkah mendekat pada sang gadis.

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto itu mulai duduk di depan sang gadis, sambil tetap memandanginya. Si gadis yang merasa tengah diperhatikan akhirya mengalihkan manik matanya pada lelaki di depannya. Jelas hal tersebut membuat si pemuda terlonjak dengan jantung yang berpacu dan pipi yang mulai bersemu. Akhirnya Naruto mulai menetralkan kekagetannya dan tersenyum manis, sembari mengulurkan tangannya berucap, "Hai, aku Namikaze Naruto, siapa namamu? Rasanya aku pertama kali melihatmu di sini."

Si gadis hanya diam, meragu untuk membalas uluran tangan yang ada di depannya. Namun setelah menarik napas sejenak, ia balas uluran tangan itu, "Hai juga, namaku Hyuga Hinata. Salam kenal. Ya ini pertama kali saya kemari." Jawabnya dengan suara lembut, membuat Naruto merasa mendengar suara bidadari.

Dengan masih tersenyum cerah Naruto lalu berkata, "Tapi sepertinya, kamu sangat menyukai membaca buku. Aneh saja kalau kamu baru pertama kali kemari. Oh ya, jangan terlalu formal bicara denganku Hinata. Sepertinya usia kita tak jauh berbeda satu lagi. Salam kenal ya." Ucap Naruto semangat, meski hatinya saat ini tengah kebat-kebit ditatap si gadis pujaan.

"Aku memang baru pindah kemari, jadi ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini. Dan ternyata bukunya sangat lengkap." Seru Hinata dengan senyum manis yang terbit dari bibirnya. Hal tersebut tak luput membuat Naruto berseru di dalam hati, 'manisnya'.

"Eh... Jadi Hinata baru pindah kemari, kalau boleh tahu kamu pindahan darimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku baru pindah dari Kyoto, Naruto San. Kebetulan Tousan dipindahkan pekerjaannya dari Kyoto kemari." Jelas Hinata.

"Souka." Seru Naruto.

Mereka pun berbincang dengan santai hingga tak terasa senja telah menyapa alam ini. "Ehmm... Naruto, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang nanti Kaasan khawatir." Ucap Hinata. "Nanti lain waktu kita bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi. Jaa ne Naruto." Tambahnya.

Dengan itu pun Hinata beranjak dari tempat tersebut yang ternyata adalah perpustakaan kota, meninggalkan Naruto yang lagi-lagi tersenyum bak orang gila. Tapi siapa yang peduli saat hati tengah berbunga-bunga.

Berbulan-bulan kemudian mereka semakin dekat, tak jarang Naruto akan menggoda Hinata, hingga si gadis bersemu merah. Namun itu semakin menambah kadar sukanya pada si gadis pemalu tersebut. Ah tidak tepatnya Naruto telah mencintai Hinata, sejak awal mereka berjumpa.

Hari ini Naruto berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hinata, dibantu oleh penjaga perpustakaan yang ternyata adalah paman jauhnya. Naruto telah membuat rancangan untuk hari pengungkapan cintanya. Dia telah membeli rangkaian bunga favorit Hinata yaitu bunga Lavender, dan sebuah puisi yang telah dibuatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Hari ini Hinata menggunakan baju terusan berwarna biru tosca, rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai dengan sebuah jepit kupu-kupu kecil yang menghiasinya. Tas selempang senada dengan warna bajunya, tak lupa Flat shoes berwarna putih menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Sungguh sangatlah cantik Hinata saat ini. Hal tersebut tak ayal membuat Naruto, ia sungguh selalu terpesona oleh elok rupa Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata tengah menggulirkan kedua matanya ke segala arah untuk mencari teman pirangnya yang mulai dicintainya. Namun nihil takada rambut kuning mentereng di perpustakaan ini. "Hah..." Hinata menghela napas, sepertinya Naruto terlambat lagi. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari ruangan audio di perpustakaan ini mengalihkan atensinya.

"Ehmm... Maaf kalau hari ini saya mengganggu kalian semua." Ucap suara tersebut.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto." Ucapnya lagi. 'Deg' nama itu berhasil membuat jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak beberapa saat.

Namun kelanjutan kata-kata yang terucap dari si pemuda membuat hati Hinata mencelos.

"Hari ini saya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan saya kepada gadis yang telah menawan hati saya sejak perjumpaan pertama kami." Kata Naruto.

"Hey gadis senja dengarlah puisi yang telah kubuat khusus hanya untukmu." Tambahnya.

Naruto lalu membacakan puisi yang menggambarkan perasaannya kepada Hinata. Orang-orang yang ada di sana berdecak kagum, begitu pun Hinata. Rasanya dia ingin menjadi gadis yang ada di dalam puisi Naruto. Setelah menyelesaikan membaca puisinya, Naruto kembali ke ruangan pusat di perpustakaan dan memperhatikan gadis pujaannya. Si gadis tak menyadari kalau Naruto telah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia masih berkelana dalam pikirannya tentang siapa gadis yang dicintai temannya itu. Padahal seandainya ia bisa lebih jeli, kata-kata dalam puisi Naruto telah menggambarkan sosok dirinya.

"Hei Hinata Chan." Ucap Naruto, sembari menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. Hal tersebut malah membuat si gadis terlonjak dengan mata terbelalak dan organ jantung yang berpacu dengan lebih cepat.

"Na...ruto Kun..." Ucapnya.

"Eh... Maaf ya Hinata membuatmu terkejut." Balas Naruto.

"Ehmm. Tak apa Naruto Kun. Na... ruto Kun jadi siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Gadis itu sekarang..." Jawab Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Gadis itu sekarang ada di depanku Hinata." Tambahnya dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Eh..." Seru Hinata kaget.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuket bunga Lavender dari balik badannya seraya berjongkok di hadapan Hinata.

"Ne... Hinata Chan maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku? Dan kelak menjadi partner hidupku, sekaligus ibu bagi anak-anakku?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata sungguh tak menduga, bahwa ia adalah sosok yang dicintai Naruto. Lalu koor dari orang-orang yang ada diperpustakaan tersebut, mengabaikan tata tertib bahwa di perpustakaan di larang berisik.

"Terima... Terima... Terima..."

Lalu Hinata menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"I...ya aku mau Naruto Kun..." Dengan sepuh merah yang memenuhi wajah ayunya. Naruto langsung berdiri dan memeluk Hinata seraya berucap, " Terima kasih Hinata. Terima kasih telah menerima perasaanku."

Mereka akhirnya bahagia, perasaan yang terpendam terucap dan berbalas manis dari masing-masing. Sampai kapanpun hari yang bersejarah takkan pernah terlupakan oleh mereka berdua. Karena hati mereka telah terpaut di antara baris-baris buku yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta yang tumbuh di dalam hati mereka.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Untuk Puisi Naruto

GADIS SENJA

Sinar mentari menyinari sosokmu

Dalam tumpukan buku-buku yang menutupimu

Pancaran ayumu menguar di sekelilingmu

Hingga kuterpaku pada pesona auramu

Hatiku telah tertawan olehmu

Sejak pertama kita berjumpa

Ragu untuk menyapa dirimu

Namun kuyakin engkaulah belahan jiwa

Pendar cahaya senja di balik bahumu

Menambah elok wajah gembilmu

Aku tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku

Hanya melihatmu yang takkan membuatku jemu

Ayu wajahmu sebanding dengan tutur katamu

Suaramu yang seperti bidadari di surga

Semakin membuat gemuruh di dalam hatiku

Dan kuyakin inilah yang dinamakan cinta

Aku tak ragu lagi untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu

Aku mencintaimu wahai Gadis Senja

"Ne... Hime kenapa kamu sangat menyukai senja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ehmm... Karena senja selalu membuatku tenang dan nyaman serta mengingatkanku pada Naruto Kun." Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih yang tengah terhenyak.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto pun memeluk gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.


End file.
